videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
TBA General Doctor Ivo Robotnik, better known by the alias Doctor Eggman is a fictional human character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog and the primary villain of the franchise. An obese scientist with an IQ of 300 who dreams of dominating the world, his constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are endlessly thwarted by Sonic and his friends. While the doctor's plans initially consisted of building up incredible armies by turning animals into robots and using them to dominate the land, Dr. Eggman's schemes have since branched into much more global threats as he built war machines, used nuclear devices to threaten entire nations, and even relied on mythological and ancient creatures bent on destruction to achieve his goals. Eventually, the villain has gone as far as to target the entire universe and cooked up schemes to control time and space itself. Attributes As Dr. Eggman cannot fight, so he will fight inside his Egg Mobile. He hits hard at close range as well as having a decent camp game. However, the Egg Mobile is heavy and slow, so it will make him hard to play. Dr. Eggman's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: Dr. Eggman does a powerful right punch, followed by a left jab and then an extremely strong right swing that knocks opponents away by using a smaller version of the big arm from Sonic 3. * Side Attack: Dr. Eggman backhands his opponents in front of him with one of his hands. * Up Attack: Dr. Eggman performs an uppercut with one of his hands. * Down Attack: Dr. Eggman pounds both fists on the ground in front of him which knocks opponents up. * Dash Attack: Dr. Eggman moves forward with a spike sticking out of the front of his Egg Mobile. * Heavy Forward Attack: Dr. Eggman pulls out a giant hammer from the front of his Egg Mobile which he can charge up and bring smashing down. It's very powerful and can potentially bury opponents. * Heavy Up Attack: Both of Dr. Eggman's Hang Mobile arms smack together above the doctor's head, crushing opponents. * Heavy Down Attack: Dr. Eggman uses his Hang Mobile to hit opponents on both sides. It slides along the ground and has good range horizontally but not vertically. * Neutral Aerial: Dr. Eggman does a forward flip and swings the wrecking ball from Sonic 1 all around him. * Forward Aerial: Dr. Eggman spins around horizontally and the ball and chain spins around with him. This hits both sides of Dr. Eggman however his Back Aerial is the exact same attack. * Back Aerial: Same as Forward Aerial. * Up Aerial: Dr. Eggman's fire nozzle shoots fire above him. It doesn't have much reach, going up and then splitting and falling down either side of him. * Down Aerial: Dr. Eggman detaches the ball and chain which creates somewhat of a hard projectile. It's slow but damaging as it plummets down to the ground. * Grab: A yellow catcher comes out from the front of his Egg Mobile and grabs opponents. Dr. Eggman then gives a confident 'yosh' when a opponent is successfully caught. * Pummel: Dr. Eggman sends an electrical shock wave through the claws, electrocuting those in his grasp. * Forward Throw: The claw springs forward and lets go of opponents. * Backward Throw: Dr. Eggman spins around twice and throws the opponents behind him. * Upward Throw: Dr. Eggman throws opponents up and above him and then uses his Fire Spitter to add damage to them in the sky. * Downward Throw: The catcher moves below the Egg Mobile. Dr. Eggman then proceeds to electrocute them like his Pummel. Dr. Eggman's Special Moves Neutral Special: Lava Spitter * A gun appears above Dr. Eggman, protruding from the back of his Egg Mobile. He then proceeds to launch lava in front of him. The move can be charged and the longer it is charged the further it goes. Side Special: Drill Eggman * A drill appears in the front of Dr. Eggman's Egg Mobile as he plows forward. Pressing the Special button at any point during this animation will have the drill shoot out from him. Up Special: Flying Eggman * Dr. Eggman rises at a slight angle forward while various balls spin around him for a short while. Each one explodes when it hits an opponent essentially creating a safe shield for the doctor to rise with. Down Special: Spike Dropper * Dr. Eggman drops spiked balls below him that damage opponents who hit them. He can drop up to three at a time. All-Star Move: Death Egg Robot * Dr. Eggman fires a little laser out of the front of his Egg Mobile. If it hits an opponent's then a black hole-esque laser sucks people close inwards. It then proceeds to a cutscene where Dr. Eggman enters his Death Egg Robot from Sonic 2 and stomps down on all his opponents. Trivia * TBA Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:SEGA Games Category:Characters Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone